Guardian Angel: The Prophecy
by Konoha's Yellow Fox
Summary: A new and powerful threat has risen, and the gods have been forced to interfere. Will the prophecy be fulfilled, or will all be lost?


Welcome to the first chapter of Guardian Angel: The Prophecy

Sorry to the fans of my other stories, but I've had this stuck in my head for a while now. First, let me get some things straight. First, Naruto: A Second Chance and Insane Asylum are going to be rewritten. Second, my mental state has been poor lately, and I have started to see a psychiatrist, so don't expect constant updates. And finally, my friend, roommate, and beta, Soul is currently in England for vacation. Don't know why he chose the place, but he won't be able to help much for a while. Now that all that is out of the way, lets start.

**DISCLAIMER:I Do Not Own Naruto, Or Any Other Thing That May Be Referred To.**

"_**What's going on down there?**_" The man wondered aloud, his voice young, yet wise and strong.

"_**It would seem Momortus has finally played his hand.**_" A light, feminine voice followed his question.

"_**Yes, but it would seem Soiviro is not with him.**_" A deep, hardened voice said.

"_**It would seem that he is trying to distort the prophecy. The fool does not realize the consequences that will follow for his meddling.**_" The first voice stated.

"_**One of us should go down there and fix his mistake.**_" A fourth voice said with a monotone voice.

"_**We are not allowed to meddle in mortal affairs. You should know that, Argamex.**_" The second being said, her voice holding anger at the idea.

"_**But there is no other way. The prophecy must not be hindered.**_" The third person said in agreement to the idea.

"_**Then let's call the council. Should it be approved, we may send someone.**_" The first person said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

"_**Fine, we shall call the council.**_" The third being sighed. The four join hands and disappeared.

"Shit! Bunta, are you alright?" A blond man asked the... Toad... That he was standing on.

"**That was a pretty strong hit. I would appreciate it if you sped up, 'cus I can't last much longer.**" The toad responded, before jumping back and narrowly avoiding a giant red claw. The thing already scratched him across the face, and he really didn't want to deal with a full on hit.

"Just hold out, I'm almost done with the seal. Fuck, look out!" The man warned, saving the toad from being cut in half by one of the beast's nine tails that was aimed at him. Finishing the last hand-seal, he smiled. "Fuiin!" He yelled. Out of nowhere, a giant figure appeared behind both him and the toad, it's skin and hair pure white, dressed in black garb, with a tanto in its mouth. The beast in front of the duo began to panic, swinging its tails wildly in an attempt to escape the clutches of the being that stood before it.

The being reached forward, and his hand sunk right into the chest of the nine-tailed beast. Then, with a yank, pulled out a spectral version of the beast. The beast was slowly pulled towards a bundle that the blond man was carrying, and all the effort it put forth the save itself was in vain, as the beast disappeared into bundle.

The four figures were standing in an empty room, the only things making it stand out being the symbols in the walls and ground. The four went to the center, where a giant circular seal was placed, and placed their hands upon it. Then, in a flash of bright light, the room was filled with people, sitting in seats that appeared out of nowhere. Three people stood out, however, as their very presence radiated untold power. The one in the middle frowned, apparently displeased with being summoned.

"**What is it that you need, Elders?**" The middle being asked, her voice filled with power.

"**Yes, why have you summoned us?**" The being to the right asked, his voice deep and dark.

"_**We have been watching over the mortal plain. Momortus has started his attack. We ask that you send someone to make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled.**_" The young elder said.

"**While Momortus would be a problem, so long as Soiviro is with him, he will never reach his goal.**" The being to the left stated, her voice was light, yet wise.

"_**That is the problem. Soiviro is gone, abandoned by Momortus. He must have realized that he would hinder his goals and removed him.**_" The three beings widened their eyes at the news. With Soiviro gone, Momortus would have no one hindering his progress, meaning...

"**We will send an archangel to fix this problem.**" The middle being said.

"_**Thank you.**_" The four elders said while bowing.

"**I think I have just the person in mind. Novires, would you be willing to go to earth and make sure the prophecy is fulfilled?**" The being to the left asked. Suddenly, a blond man, clad in metal armor with white wings growing from his back and a white sword attached to his hip, stepped up.

"_I am. Momortus' power grows with each passing second. He must be stopped and the prophecy be not be hindered._" The man said, his voice filled with conviction.

"**What, we cannot send Novires, he is our most powerful warrior!**" The being to the right yelled, outraged.

"**That is exactly why he must go. Momortus is too powerful for anyone else to defeat.**" The being to the left said.

"**I agree with Tsukyomi, Novires is the only one capable of this.**" The being in the middle said. "**Be ready, Shinigami has just finished sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of the child, now is the perfect chance. You have prepared for a mission to the mortal realm, and you know the rules. We should give you a different name, however, as yours would be too strange for the mortals. From here on, you shall be, Naruto Uzumaki. Now go, defeat Momortus, and protect the child!**" With a wave of her hand, a portal opened up under Novires, and slowly absorbed him.

"This is it. I've done all I could. I just hope that it is enough. Goodbye Momo, my daughter." The blond man said, staring down at the bundle in his hand. It shifted slightly, and revealed two piercing red eyes staring at him in wonder. Tears streamed down his face as his life slowly left him. The giant toad lowered the dieing man and his daughter to the ground, and disappeared in a giant poof of smoke. The last thing the man saw before passing on was his daughter's smiling face. His eyes closed, never to open again.

Appearing in the wrecked clearing, a man, face covered by a hood, reached forward for the child, his clawed hand a pale white leaking evil and death. However, before he was able to touch the child, his hand was cut off, and he was sent far into the forest by a kick to the abdomen. Reappearing from the treeline, his hood down and a scowl on his scarred face, he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"**So, they sent you, Novires. How fitting. The strongest of the Archangels, sent to take down his own brother. But I do not plan on just laying down to die. Now is not the time to fight, however. We will meet again. Goodbye.**" And, without a trace, he was gone. Sighing, Novires walked over to the child and picked her up before disappearing in a shimmer of light. He then reappeared in an empty office, placed the child on top of a desk, and disappeared as if he was never there. Appearing in a wrecked hospital, voices yelling out in pain, worry, and fear all around, he walked down an empty hallway and stepped into the maternity ward. In the room were a bunch of cribs, however none of the children were moving. The yokai from the demon fox had stopped their organs.

Sighing at the sight in front of him, he walked up to an empty crib and placed his hand in it. His form began to shift to that of an infant, his wings disappearing and his clothes were replaced by a blue blanket. A nurse, her clothes tattered and covered in blood, rushed into the room and began to check on the few children there, but, to her horror, none were alive. They had all suffered from organ failure. She broke down, and fell to her knees as sobs rocked her body and tears streamed down her face. Out of all that had happened, this was the most horrific. However, a lone cry erupted from one of the cribs, a child had survived! She rushed over to the crib to see a little infant wiggling around and crying. She began to cry again, but with tears of joy.

She picked up the child and began to rock back in forth, comforting the child. She looked at the crib and saw a name. 'Naruto Uzumaki' was printed onto a piece of paper and taped on the crib. She then realized that only one Uzumaki was admitted to the hospital, and that she died during birth. Her face twisted from that of slight relief to sadness at the orphaned child. All the blood spilled, lives lost, and hopes shattered, this seemed to be the darkest moment to her. The only child to survive was orphaned the day of its birth. She ran out of the room, with the child still in her hands, and left the building. The few people that survived were evacuated earlier, so she had no reason to stay.

What had happened? Why had this happened? It was such a peaceful day, and yet, it was turned to that of bloodshed and death. An old man sighed; all the work put into strengthening the village was undone in one night. All by that, demon. He turned the knob and opened the door in front of him. With his successor having given his life to save the village, he was forced to retake the mantle of Hokage. It was either that, or risk Danzo getting his hands on the village. Upon entering the room, a small cry was heard. Searching for the source of the sound, he found that it was coming from a bundle on his desk. He picked it up, unwrapped it, and stared into a pair of blood red eyes.

"What the?" Upon seeing the seal on the baby's stomach, he was able to deduce just who this child was. "She survived. Thank Kami." He smiled; Minato's legacy would continue. He cradled the child in his arms and sat down in his chair. It would take a lot of work to fix what has been done, but he could do it. He hoped. Taking his pipe and some tobacco from his pocket, he began to smoke, in an attempt to ease his nerves. '_I wonder why the Kyuubi attacked? What had we done to provoke it?_' Sighing, he stood up and left. Wondering such a thing wouldn't help anything.

The young nurse ran through the streets, Naruto in her hands, to her, hopefully, intact home. To her luck, her house was untouched by the chaos and destruction caused by the demon. She walked up the front door, pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she walked up to her couch and sat down. She looked down at the child in her arms and smiled. She had always adored kids, and had wanted to be a mother. Unfortunately, she was infertile, and would never be able to have a child of her own.

"Welcome home, Naruto." She said with a smile. She went off to her room and laid the child down on the bed. She walked over to her closet and changed out of the ruined uniform she was wearing. She went over to the bed, crawled under the covers, and pulled Naruto close to her. "Goodnight, Sochi." Smiling at finally having a child, she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Alright, yes, I know, it was a short chapter. The first chapter is always the hardest for me. I hope you enjoyed what I managed though.


End file.
